The advent of digital cameras and their increasingly widespread use by consumers has created demand for stand-alone printers, i.e., printers that are capable of printing an image without using a personal computer. Although stand-alone printers exist, they have limited image-enhancement capability. Adding a border to an input image requires that the pixels that comprise the border be added to or blended with corresponding pixels elements of an input image to which a border is to be added. A problem with adding a border to an image using a stand-alone printer is the memory space required to store even a few border images.
Adding a border frame to a picture can often require more than six or seven megabytes of data to store the border information. Even after compression, border frame data can frequently require more than 400,000 to 500,000 bytes of data. The ability of a printer to add border frames to an image is therefore problematic because of the amount of memory required to store just one or two border frame images. There is a need for a stand-alone printer that can add borders to an input image.